<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holidays by Isilloth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977334">Holidays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth'>Isilloth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione spends holidays in Bulgaria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Giftbox 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts">hiddencait</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun shone bright, straight into her eyes. But she wasn’t surprised, she was in Bulgaria, a holiday destination for many trips. She just left the arrivals hall, where the portkeys led the travellers. She used a few means of transport, from the teleportation, through portkeys to floo powder and it wasn’t a pleasant journey. At least fast, travelling in a Muggle manner would take a lot more time.</p><p>Viktor waited for her next to the entrance. He invited her many times, but there has never been a good time to come. Just now, when the war was over, almost a year ago, and she finished school, she had time and means to come to Bulgaria. She needed a rest, which she didn’t have for so long. Living in constant stress took a strain on her body, and she didn’t have proper holidays for so long.</p><p>“Welcome in Bulgaria,” said Victor, smiling at her sight. He leaned to her and kissed her on her cheek. He smelt of summer. “At last, you responded to my invitation.”</p><p>“I didn’t have much time earlier,” Hermione responded when he took her suitcase. It was hot here, she would have to change into a summer dress. Victor was dressed in Muggle shorts and t-shirt.</p><p>“Yeah, you were busy saving the world.” He winked. ”It must be absorbing.”</p><p>“Exactly. And pretty stressful. I’m glad I would have the opportunity to rest.”</p><p>“And I’m glad I can provide you with this opportunity. Do you want to teleport or walk to my home?”</p><p>“I think a walk would be good. After all, I’m here to visit.”</p><p>They walked slowly by the street of Varna. It was pleasant, despite the heat and tiredness she felt. Hermione admired monuments, which was plenty of here, despite the fact, there were rather on suburbia. At last, they reached Viktor’s house, which was on the seashore. It was beautiful, but not so big villa, surrounded by blooming flowers. Their scent wafted around.</p><p>“Are you living here alone?” she asked when they entered. The interior was cool and quiet.”</p><p>“Yes. Perks of being famous Quidditch player. You have money for your own house.”</p><p>“By the seaside, no less.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>Viktor led her to the guest room. There were not so much furniture inside, only the big bed and the wardrobe. This disadvantage rewarded the sight from, now opened, the window, facing the sea. A nice breeze was blowing in. Apart from that, the room looked rarely used.</p><p>“I rarely have a guest who stayed overnight,” he said, like if he was reading her mind. “But I hope you would feel comfortable here.” He put the suitcase near the bed. “Just behind the door, on the left, is the guest bathroom, all to your disposition. You may refresh and I will prepare dinner for us.”</p><p>Viktor left the room and Hermione sat on the bed. She was tired of the journey, and, sadly, tired of her life. The last year, after the war, maybe a relief after long time stress, but it wasn’t easy on her. She was alone at school to which her friends decided not to return. She had Ginny at last, but their relationship deteriorated after she broke up with Ron. And they quickly understood that they are not meant to be. Luckily, how fast. She had support in her family neither. Her parents had never forgiven her that she modified their memory. She had an impression they are afraid of her, and she wasn’t surprised. Harry was her only support now, but he was busy being an Auror and didn’t have time for her.</p><p>After unpacking and a quick shower, she changed into summer, gauzy dress and went to the kitchen where Viktor was cooking. The smell of fish and vegetables was all around. Hermione just now realized how hungry she was. She ate almost nothing today, and it was already late afternoon, almost evening. After a moment, when the food was ready, they sat at the table, on the terrace, with a hot meal and a glass of wine. Hermione ate with enthusiasm, without wasting her time for speaking.</p><p>“I see you were really hungry,” remarked Viktor, with a smile, when they finished.</p><p>“I didn’t eat much today. And, besides this, you’re an excellent cook.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>They turned their chairs in direction of the sea, from where a pleasant breeze was flowing. Viktor’s home was separated from the sea only with some greenery, and there was also a beach nearby.</p><p>They drank wine, enjoying the warm evening and talking. They exchanged many letters, but they haven't had the opportunity to talk live for a long time. And this kind of conversation always was different than long letters they exchanged. Although those letters sometimes were for Hermione the only way out of loneliness. She felt like if she knew Viktor so good, even if they see each other so seldom.</p><p>It was already dark, and the stars were bright in the sky when they went to sleep. Viktor lay in bed for a long time, sleepless. He missed Hermione since the Triwizard Tournament, and since then he confided to her practically everything in the letters. She also revealed her heart before him. When she got together with Ron, he was conflicted. He wished her happiness, but… He always dreamt of her being with him. Even after all these years, he was utterly smitten with her.</p><p>He tried not to show this, to not scare her off, but he had to admit it before himself.</p><p>And now she was there. It was his chance and he couldn’t miss it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, just after breakfast, they went to the beach. Viktor had holidays now, due to the summer break in the Quidditch competition, and he could spend all of his time with Hermione.</p><p>They were alone, the beach was tiny and out of the way, and Hermione liked it. As soon as they came, she took off the dress and remained in just the swimming suit. They lay down, next to each other, enjoying sun and calmness of the surrounding. She looked at Viktor. He was so peaceful. And she tried to find this peace.</p><p>In some moment Viktor turned to face her. She swallowed. He was so close, one move would be enough to join their lips in a kiss. But did she wanted this? Did she come here with such intention? She knew Viktor well, even if it was the familiarity mainly by letters, and since some time she wondered about it. Many what-ifs appeared in her mind, and she still felt conflicted.</p><p>Viktor smiled at her. There was something in this smile, kind of encouragement, but Hermione turned her face away. She didn’t want to read the situation wrong and feel awkward after that. The moment had passed.</p><p>“Let’s go swimming,” he said, standing up. Hermione agreed.</p><p>The water was nice, not too cold, like in England, but pleasant for the body tired of the heat. She stood for a moment, enjoying the water flowing over her body when Viktor splashed her. She didn’t let him wait for revenge, and they were splashing mercilessly, laughing and running away from each other. Hermione was happy, relaxed first after a long time.</p><p>After the bath, they lay down on the beach, once again very close, Hermione with head on Viktor’s arm.</p><p>This afternoon they went to visit the city, which was quite beautiful. Viktor perfectly knew its history, and she talked about it with the zest of the real guide. Of course, it wasn’t the journey for one day, and when they reached local tavern for dinner they were already pretty tired.</p><p>In the evening it was a little bit cooler, even if still warm, and sitting on the restaurant’s terrace, drinking cool wine was quite pleasant. So they sat there for long, drinking glass after glass, and when it was time to come back home, and Hermione stood up, she felt she is much drunker than she thought. She walked rather unsteadily, and Viktor, when he saw this, put his arm around her. The pleasant warm radiated from his body, and Hermione couldn’t stop herself from imagining how it would be to have him around every day.</p><p>Finally, they reached Viktor’s home, and he sat her on the couch in the living room. Viktor went for a glass of water. When he sat next to her, she felt the urge to kiss him. It may not be the smartest idea in Hermione’s life, but she didn’t stop herself. She leaned to Viktor and, without the word of explanation, kissed him. She felt he was returning the kiss, but after a moment he broke it and shook his head.</p><p>“You’re drunk, Hermione,” he said, breaking away from her. “You should go to sleep. Drink this and later I will help you to bed.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day she was awakened by a headache. She was here for two days, and already a hangover. She always had a weak head. And hangover after the wine was always the worse. The memories from the last night came back to her foggy. She remembered her kiss with Viktor, but not much more… He had to reject her advances if she was there alone. Then she remembered how Viktor took her to bed and helped her took off her shoes. How could she get so drunk? With few glasses of wine? She must have to go insane to reveal her feelings. Because she felt something toward Viktor. Now she realized that her drunken escapade was not accidental. And now, her feelings were a mess. Maybe she should talk to Viktor about this? But this would make it only more awkward if he didn’t feel this way. Like if this wasn’t awkward enough.</p><p>Lost in such thoughts, she took a shower and dressed up. Luckily, Viktor put the water bottle next to her bed. When she went to the kitchen, her host already was there.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” he asked, seeing her pale face.</p><p>“Like a crap. Yesterday… I shouldn’t drink so much. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”</p><p>“No?” she asked hopefully.</p><p>“No.” He smiled, but she didn’t know what this smile meant.</p><p>“Maybe this would help with the headache.” He gave her the glass full of white elixir, in which she recognized common painkiller.</p><p>Hermione drank it without the word, and, after a few minutes, the headache was gone. Still, she wasn’t feeling so good, but it was more of distress because of this unreasonable kiss.</p><p>After breakfast, they went to the beach. Hermione just lay down, she didn’t even have the strength to read the book, which she took with her. There was a silence between them, an awkward kind of silence, or so she thought. In the end, she couldn't stand it.</p><p>“Viktor…” she said shyly.</p><p>“Yes?” The man looked at her. There was a note of anxiety in his eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry I kissed you yesterday.”</p><p>Viktor sighed.</p><p>“You don’t have anything to be sorry for, I’ve already told you so.”</p><p>“It was clear you didn’t like it. It was stupid, I was drunk and I got carried away.” She looked away.</p><p>“I didn’t like it? Why do you think so?”</p><p>“You stopped this so quickly… And now it’s kind of awkward.”</p><p>“Hermione…” He took her hands in his. “Of course I liked it. Well, I would, if you weren’t drunk and mean it. I didn’t want you to feel like if it was a drunken mistake after, and if we continue this night, it would be just taking advantage of you… I would never do that.”</p><p>“Well, what if I would repeat that? Today, fully aware?” she asked playfully.</p><p>“Repeat this and we would know.” He grinned.</p><p>There was no need to tell her that twice. She lifted her head and kissed him. This time she planned to remember this for a while. At first, their kiss was delicate, shy even, then Viktor embraced her and it became more passionate, hungry. When they broke apart they breathed heavily.</p><p>“I repeated it and I liked it.”</p><p>“Me too,” he said, and kissed her again, delicately.</p><p>Hermione clung to him and they spent the rest of the morning like that. Now she was happy that she drank too much last night. She didn’t know how long would they hover around each other if not for this.</p><p>This day they spent at home and Viktor cooked for them. Hermione once again was amazed by his skills in that matter. In the evening they sat on the terrace, but without the wine, this time -Hermione had enough of this for some time – and talked till late at night, happy from newly found closeness. Next days went by similarly, but with more sightseeing. She also met some of Viktor’s friends, who welcomed her with open arms, and they spent together a nice evening. Time was passing too fast and before she knew it, two weeks had passed. She was to come back to England tomorrow. The last evening they sat cuddled on the blanket, trying to get enough of themselves.</p><p>“I don’t want to leave,” she said.</p><p>“So stay.”</p><p>“You know that I can’t.”</p><p>“I’m serious, stay. You could work in Bulgarian Ministry or at the British embassy… I don’t know you would figure this out. Come and live with me. What have you to lose?” He took her hands.</p><p>“I don’t know… I have a job in the Ministry, it waits for me…”</p><p>“They look for people like you everywhere. You’re a war hero, you would find a job.”</p><p>“I have to think about it. Don’t you think it’s a little too early?”</p><p>“We know each other for so long, and… I love you, Hermione.”</p><p>She froze for a moment, surprised by this confession. And she realized she loved him too. That his letters meant for her more than she was ready to admit. Even before herself.</p><p>“I love you too,” she whispered and kissed him. The kiss was passionate, Viktor’s hands wandered through her body. They break apart to breathe, and Viktor started to kiss her on the neck and collar bone, unable to get enough of her. Hermione took off her dress, staying in underwear.</p><p>“What if someone sees us?” she asked, breaking the passion.</p><p>“Don’t worry, my garden is protected against unwanted glances. None could see us here without breaking the spell,” he said, taking off the t-shirt.</p><p>Hermione wandered with her eyes through his torse when he was taking off the pants. He saw him without t-shirt many times, after all, they were on the beach together, but his athletic body seemed to her exceptionally beautiful in the moonlight. After a moment Viktor went back to kissing her neck. It made her moan quietly. He unzipped her bra, freeing her jutting breasts. She felt chill which only intensified her sensations. Viktor went down with his lips, from her collarbone to breasts. He sucked her nipple and massaged the other one with his fingers. Hermione’s hands wandered through his chest, caressing him. The touch on her nipples caused her to moan from pleasure, and when he started to massage her clitoris with the other hand, she felt the building orgasm, overwhelming pleasure, which was hard to endure.</p><p>“Fuck me, Viktor,” she groaned, being on the edge.</p><p>“As you wish.”</p><p>He grinned, lifting her gaze, and entered her, still massaging her clit. Hermione felt pleasantly full and closer to the orgasm with every move. She came, crying out loud. She had never been quiet during sex. He felt Viktor came right after her, moaning quietly. He lay down next to her and she cuddled to him, putting her hand on his chest.</p><p>“I reconsider your proposition,” she said embracing him closer. They were stargazing, on the verge of sleep, until the chill drove them out of the garden.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next day Hermione left for England, but only for a while. She took care of all her affairs and started to look for a job in Bulgaria. She decided to put everything on one card and move to Viktor. What she had to lose? Her life in England was miserable and, when she found love and happiness, she had to act on it. She wouldn't be afraid of pursuing what she wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>